A Friendly Fusion
by KewlJewel
Summary: A new gem named Jade (my gem OC) is found on the beach and the Crystal Gems get to try to know her better. (I'm deciding not to give spoilers here, read the story to find out)
1. Making A New Friend? Kewl!

A Friendly Fusion, a Steven Universe Fanfiction Written by Jada Scott Part 1- Making a New Friend...? Amazing!

"I hate you alot, Amber. Nobody likes you. Why would you think your friends ever cared about you when you're a real pushover? Well, I'll tell you what. They don't. You're just a shy blob who doesn't know how to take care of yourself, so you rely on Turquoise or some other gem to take care of you. You're a real disappointment, Amber. Nobody cares about you..."  
Jade stumbled around in a strange beach with beads of sweat on her head and in her dark green hair. She was on a beach in front of a house with a statue behind it. It was like no place she'd seen before. She made sure she was still a gem; check. She made sure her wings were there with her two gems; check. She was still a gem with the same body parts as before. She was just surprised she'd never unfused during the night after the terrifying dream. She heard a familiar voice she was sure she heard before. "It is true... I'm nothing more than a pointless pushover..." she mumbled.  
"Hey, you can't be that bad! You look really nice!" a voice said behind her. It sounded like a little boy's voice. "Um... h-hi..?" Jade looked down at the ground and let her hair cover one of her eyes. "My name is Steven! What's your's?" Steven asked. "Oh! U-um... J...Jade..." Jade barely got out a squeak. "Cool name! Are you a gem? You have a gem on one of your wings!" Steven pointed out. "Oh... I'm a gem.. I actually h-have two gems." Jade spread her other wing. The greenish-blue gem shined in the sunlight. "Cool! So that means you're a fusion? Awesome!" Steven said. Steven was really excited to meet someone new. "Yeah... I'm a fusion.. Amber and Turquoise are my names- uh, their names. Um.. sooo.. uh.." Jade had trouble starting a conversation. "Oh my stars! I'm gonna show you to the Crystal Gems and they'll be soooooo happy that I've made a new friend and it'll be awesome!" Steven said, excited. "Th-the Crystal Gems...the Crystal Gems!" Jade was surprised. "Wait, you know them?" Steven asked. "Well.. a Lapis Lazuli told me about them.. saving the world and stuff..." Jade said. "...Um, since I'm from HomeWorld, are the going to kill me?" Jade asked. She was always scared someone was going to kill her. That was Amber's part of the fusion, and Jade unfused alot when she was scared because of Amber. "No! They're really nice, trust me! This'll be SO much fun!" Steven said. "O-oh.. okay.." Jade said. Jade was absolutely terrified. She felt like she was going to mess everything up. "Maybe she was right... about me being a disappointment.." Jade mumbled. "What? Who was right?" Steven asked. "Huh? Oh nothing! Nothing!" Jade was stressed. "Isn't the beach amazing? It's so beautiful. You can see lots of animals and... and-" "MONSTERS! W-WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Jade screamed. And then, she unfused.  
Jade glowed white and her greenish-blue gems glowed... well, greenish-blue. She split up into two smaller gems, Amber and Turquoise. "Woah!" Steven said in awe. The monster hurtled torward them. Steven picked Amber up, while Turquoise was strong and brave enough to run herself. Turquoise threw dust at the monster to make it weaker and temporarily blind. Steven put Amber in a corner. He walked up to the monster and summoned his weapon; a pink shield. Amber watched, terrified. Turquoise and Steven fought together against the monster. They suceeded for a short while. Turquoise kept throwing dust and sand, and Steven was hitting the monster with his shield. Then, Turquoise got trapped on the sand by the monster. Steven was caught off guard and was also trapped. The monster was getting ready to kill them both. Then, they heard three voices.  
"Steven!" they cried out. Amber snapped her head up. She stared at the Crystal Gems and watched as they fought in sync against the monster. They were just like her and Turquoise; in sync, work perfectly together. They were a happy team... most of the time.  
"Hey! That's your job, Pearl not mine!" she heard the purple gem say. "Oh, it's not MY fault this thing won't work!" the other one replied. The third one kept quiet and kept fighting. She was more of the bigger gem of the group. "Gems! Only way this will work is if we form Alexandrite. Let's do it before this whole beach is destroyed!" the third one finally said. "Ugh... fine," the purple one said. "Oh, of course! Why didn't I think of that?" the white one asked. "Because you're stupid." The purple one smirked. "Am not!" she replied. "Enough! Now let's all fuse!" the third one said. They all did different dances- no different styles of dancing. The purple one was more sharp with movements, the white one was a ballerina and had flowy movements. The third one danced alot like the purple one, but different. They continued dancing and finally glowed white. One of the gems, the third one, actually had two gems. They all glowed and fused into each other, creating a massive pink gem with four gems; one on forehead, one on chest, and the other two on different hands. "Woah!" Turquoise watched. Alexandrite was doing a great job at dodging attacks and landing attacks. The monster continued to blow huge bubbles at Alexandrite. Alexandrite's arms started doing different things and she looked like she was having a hard time. Turquiose decided to stop staring and start fighting. She blew more dust at the monster, though it was hardly helping. Alexandrite started to glow white and break apart. "Amber!" Turquoise called out. Amber was still hiding under a rock. "Amber?" Turquoise searched for Amber. "She's right here!" Steven called out. He had Amber in his arms. She was shaking and really scared. "Amber, let's fuse again! We need to to destroy this monster, come on!" Turquoise dragged Amber. "O-okay..." Amber squeaked.  



	2. Re-Fuse: To Fuse, Not To Refuse a Gift!

A Friendly Fusion, a Steven Universe Fanfiction

Written by Jada Scott (KewlJewel)

Part 2- Refusing: Fusing Again, Not Refusing a Gift

Amber nervously started dancing in a lyrical type dance. Turquoise was more of a jazz dancer. Turquoise swung her hips in a circle motion then struck a pose. Then, Turquoise went over to Amber and swung her in a circle and threw her up in the air. Amber landed back down with her legs in a split and fused into Turquoise. They formed Jade again. "Woah, that's so cool guys!" Steven said. He summoned his shield while the other three gems summoned their weapons. They fought against the monster.

Jade looked at her gems. She took a sword out of her right one and a star out of her left one. The star spoke. "Yes, my Jade?" the star asked. "Twinkle," Jade looked at Twinkle. "I must ask you to do a favor for me." Jade put the sword back in her right gem. Jade looked at the star in her dark black small eyes. "And what would that be?" Twinkle asked. "Can you spray pixie dust onto that monster for me?" Jade pointed to the monster that was attacking the Crystal Gems. Twinkle looked at the monster. "Yes, I can do that." Twinkle went over to the monster, flew around it a few times, and threw a chunk of pixie dust onto the monster, making the monster temporarily blind. Twinkle flew back to Jade.

"Does that complete your request?" Twinkle asked. "Yes, Twinkle. Thank you for your support. You may return to my gem..." Jade said. "...Why?" Twinkle asked. "Huh? Um, you can... go back into my gem now..! ...Is something wrong?" Jade asked. "...No, just.. do I have to go back to your gem? Can't I just walk around with... with you?" Twinkle asked. Jade stayed silent. "Well, um... yes, but why do you wish to do that?" Jade asked. "I don't wanna be alone in your gem. When I'm out... I get to feel what it's like to be free on this planet... and not trapped alone in the dark." Twinkle stared at the sky. "...Well, I.. never thought of you being in a gem was that.. horrible. You.. can stay out if you wish." Jade smiled. "Thank you, Jade. That's all I needed to hear." Twinkle stayed out of the gem and flew around with Jade.


	3. An Interesting Introduction

A Friendly Fusion, A Steven Universe Fanfiction Written by Jada Scott Part 3- An Interesting Introduction

The monster was defeated and Steven went up to Jade. The Crystal Gems were staring at her. "Um, hey. I saw what you did there... with your star. Thank you for helping us, Jade!" Steven said. "It's about time for the introduction!" Steven whispered. "Huh? Oh... right." Jade looked at Twinkle. Twinkle winked at her. Jade smiled back. Steven and the Crystal Gems walked up to Jade and Twinkle. "U-um... hi... I guess.." Jade looked down with her hair covering her eyes. "Hey, no need to be shy, these are nice gems!" Steven said. "O-oh okay..." Jade whispered. Jade cleared her throat and looked at them. "Hi. My name... is Jade! I'm a gem from HomeWorld and a Lapis Lazuli has told me alot about you... you guys and how you protect the world and stuff. I'm sure this world is happy to have you guys and... and.. yeah." Jade blushed and looked down. She looked back up at Twinkle and whispered. "Um, have anything to say?" "No, you explain away, Jadey~" Twinkle said. "Oh.. r-right." Jade said.  
There was an awkward silence. "Well, I'm glad that you aren't like most HomeWorld gems and you at least understand that we protect the earth." The third one said. "Yeah, thanks for likin' us!" The purple one said. "Yes, you are a pretty cute gem, to be honest!" The white one said. Steven smiled. Jade stared at them. "Y-you guys aren't mad at me?" Jade asked. "No, why would we?" The white one asked. "Oh! Um, n-nothing..." Jade said. "So, wanna introduce yourselves...?" Jade asked. "Sure!" Steven said.  
"Yo, my name is Amethyst, and it's grrreat to have another friend here!" Amethyst said. "Hello, my name is Pearl and I think that you could be a useful gem to Steven and us! Ooh, and I love your dress!" Pearl said. "Thanks..." Jade said. "Hey, 'new gem'! My name is Garnet, and we're the Crystal Gems. We protect the Earth, like you said. I think we'll get along pretty well, because we're alike in a certain way." Garnet said. "...And what would that be?" Jade asked. "Well, we're both a fusion!" Garnet pointed to Jade's wings. She unfolded them and two gems were on the ends. "Y-yeah... well, I kind of have trouble staying fused. If Amber gets scared easily, and that breaks the fusion.." Jade said. "Aw, that's fine. I can teach you how to stay fused for a long period of time!" she said. "R-really?!" Jade asked. Stars were in her eyes. "Of course!" Garnet said. "Woo!" Jade flapped her wings and smacked against a wall. "Oww... if I could wish for one thing, it would be to... NOT have these gems on the ENDS of my wings! They hurt when they hit against something. Having wings, great! Having gems on the ends of those wings so that they can smack against anything, not so great..." Jade said. "And my name is Steven!" Steven said. Jade looked at him. Steven inhaled. "I'm the son of Rose Quartz and Greg Universe. Rose Quartz gave up her physical form to make me, since she was a gem and my dad was a human. I'm a half gem, half human!" Steven said. "Woah.. w-wait... you're the son of.. Rose Quartz?!" Jade asked. "Yes, do you perhaps, know her in any way?" Pearl asked. "O-of course!" She jumped on Pearl. "She and I were besties for hundreds of years! She taught me- um, she taught Amber and Turquoise about Earth and humans. She even taught them how to fuse, and they made me! We were best friends for a long time. It's just funny to come back hundreds of years later and find that she's..." Her smile faded. "..gone.." Jade let out a tear and stared at the sand. "Hey, are you okay?" Amethyst asked. "...Yeah, are you okay?" Twinkle repeated. "Huh? Yeah.. I'm.. fine." Jade looked to the side. Jade stared at them. "Uh, so we introduced ourselves, and we talked.. what's next?" she asked Steven. "Ooh, I know!" Jade said. "Why don't we introduce this star to you guys?" Jade asked. "Pfft, sure! Didn't know that shootin' star talked!" Amethyst said. "Hm, well okay then. My name is Twinkle and I live for Jade. She and I met at HomeWorld thousands of years ago. We became besties and I like to follow her around!" Twinkle said. "Yeah... she doesn't like being in my gem, so she floats around with me!" Jade said. Jade and Twinkle smiled. "Oh, that's nice! Sounds like Rose Quartz and I." Pearl looked down. "Oh... I can see why you miss her so much..." Twinkle said. "So, why do you even have a star? Amethyst asked. "Well, all Ambers have one, and I'm made of Amber and Turquoise!" Jade replied. "Wow, that's so cool!" Steven said. "Yes, but.. most Ambers use them as slaves and force them to do work.. I don't like to do that to Twinkle. In fact, most Ambers don't even name their stars." Jade made a sad face. There was a really awkward silence. "So, about earlier. Why would you think we hate you?" Pearl asked. "Uh.. well.. we didn't really like the Earth at first, so we... kinda started to destroy it?" Jade instantly regretted saying that. "W-we changed now!" Jade added. "And that's what's imporatant about you!" Garnet said. They all smiled. It made Jade feel special. Well, Jade thought. At least they aren't so mean... 


	4. The Temple

A Friendly Fusion, A Steven Universe Fanfiction

Written by Jada Scott (KewlJewel)

Part 4- The Temple

* * *

It was a pretty quiet day at the temple; quiet days were Jade's favorite. It gave her time to think, and occasionally, they got to talk to each other inside their heads. It was nice, to Jade, unlike people like Amethyst.

"Ugh.. it's too quiet in here!" Amethyst wined.

"Oh, hush up! Just look at Jade, she's enjoying it!" Pearl said. Jade had a smile on her face as she was daydreaming.

"Whatever.." Amethyst stomped off to her messy, messy room and closed the door just as there was a loud crash in there. Pearl payed no attention to it and continued to wash the dishes.

The Warp Pad glowed and Garnet returned with a gem in a bubble.

"Oh, how was the mission?" Pearl asked. Garnet returned the bubble to her room.

"Oh, it wasn't hard. Pretty easy, like normal." Garnet looked at Jade.

"So, I see that she's staying in the Temple now?" Garnet asked.

"Well, we have no other place to keep her." Pearl finished the dishes and sat down on the couch next to Jade. Jade didn't notice, she was still daydreaming.

"Peridot's living in the bathroom, so we can't keep her there.." Pearl said. Jade's daydreaming was cut short by the front door opening.

"Hey guys!" Steven said, with a smile to see Jade again.

"Oh.. hi, Steven! I was just... 'daydreaming'.. that's what you call it, right?" Jade replied.

"Yep! I was just playing with Connie! She has lots of cool stuff at her house, as you know." Steven hopped up and down, excitedly.

"Yes, we know, Steven," Pearl said. Jade got up and started walking around, exploring the temple. She looked at the Warp Pad, the door that leads them to all the rooms, the kitchen, and Steven's room. She didn't even notice the bathroom until she heard a voice in there.

"Uh... guys.. I think there's a monster in the bathroom..." Jade said, worried.

"Oh, don't worry, that's just Peridot," Pearl said.

"Peridot...?" Jade wondered. "..How many gems do you keep in this temple?!" Jade asked.

"Only five people.. well, six now," Pearl said.

"Wow.. that's a lot of gems..." Jade said. Even 3 people was a crowd to her. Amethyst came out of her room. Steven sat down on the couch and Jade was still staring at the bathroom.

"Uh, why are you staring at the bathroom? Do you need to go?" Amethyst asked.

"What's a bathroom?" Jade asked.

"...Well, it's where you go to release all the food you eat!" Amethyst said.

"...Food? Is that the thing that humans need to 'eat' to live?" Jade asked.

"Yep!" Amethyst said.

"Wow... humans are so cool..." Jade said.

"Yeah, you should try eating! Amethyst went into the fridge. There was still a huge cracked egg in there from a LONG time ago that they never cleaned out. Amethyst reached for a small pack of cheese, just in case Jade didn't like it.

"Here, this is called 'cheese'. It's really yummy. Just make sure you don't cut the cheese!" Amethyst said. Steven laughed.

"...Huh?" Jade asked. She didn't get it.

"Anyway, just try it! It's really good," Amethyst said. Jade picked up the piece of food and studied it.

 _It's light yellow, it's a cube, it.. smells really good,_ Jade thought.

"Okay, now what?" Jade asked.

"Just bite it, like this!" Amethyst took a bite of her cheese.

"Oookayy?" Jade attempted to bite it. It was an INCREDIBLY small bite.

"Oh, come on! You can bite more than that!" Amethyst said. Garnet, Steven, and Pearl watched as Amethyst taught her how to eat.

"I don't think she's going to get it very well.." Pearl cringed as she watched them eat.

"I think she'll get it eventually," Garnet said. Jade finished her cheese.

"That... was something.." Jade said. "It was delicious!" Amethyst shapeshifted into a piece of cheese.

"I'm so yummy!" Amethyst, the Cheese said. She turned back into herself.

"Cool! I like to shapeshift, but the only thing I like to turn into is a cat.." Jade turned into a little baby kitten.

"Mew!" She said.

"Aww... it's so adorable!" Steven said. Jade purred happily and turned back into herself. Jade sat back on the couch between Pearl and Garnet. Amethyst was eating a whole pack of cheese (OMG I want cheese now in real life. XD).

"So.. you guys always live here?" Jade asked.

"Yes, we do. It originally was just a temple that you couldn't really live in, but then Steven came to live with us when he was about 5." Pearl recalled the memory.

"Aw.. that's nice.." Jade said.

"..Too bad I don't know where to live on this planet.." Jade said.

"Well, what's wrong with living with us?" Garnet asked.

"...You guys wouldn't do that for me, would you?" Jade asked.

"Well, of course! You can live with us! Be our sixth person here!" Steven said.

"Really?! Awesome!" Jade yelped with glee. Garnet, Steven, and Pearl smiled along with Jade.

 _The Temple sure is a nice place, isn't it.._? _,_ Jade thought, happily.


	5. Around Planet Earth

A Friendly Fusion, A Steven Universe Fanfiction

Written by Jada Scott (KewlJewel)

Part 5- Around Planet Earth (Kinda)

Jade lied down, with her legs curled up quietly on the couch waiting for the Gems to come back from a dangerous mission. They always offered for her to come, but being the scaredy-kitten she was, she denied. She decided to look at the Temple and just relax, quietly on the couch. She had also taken a liking to this 'daydreaming' concept. It was really fun and nice to do in her spare time.

 _It was a peaceful day. Sun was shining, the grass was green, and the river was gleaming blue. (btw, this is what she's daydreaming..) Turquoise finally arrived near the river while Amber was setting up the picnic supplies. She unfolded the towel and placed it on the grass. She carefully placed the basket on the orange and blue checkered towel. Turquoise made a grand entrance with her wings, attempting to be fancy. Amber giggled and they both laughed with each other._

 _"Hey, Amber! How's my favorite gem doin'?" Turquoise asked._

 _"I'm fine, Turquoise!" Amber replied._

 _"That's good, whatcha got planned?" Turquoise asked._

 _"Well... you'll see, just sit down!" Amber said._

 _"Ookay! I brought ya some friends that I think you'll like!" Turquoise had four little baby chicks on each of her wings. One of the chicks on her right wing was lightly nibbling on her gem while the other was playing with it._

 _"Awww, they're adorable!" Amber squealed._

 _"Hah, knew you'd like 'em!" Turquoise said. Amber laughed. Amber set up the food from out of the basket. She gave Turquoise a 'sandwich', as Amethyst called it. She set herself one as well._

 _"Ooh! A sandwich! What kind is it? Amethyst told me about over 37 different types of sandwiches. Amber was impressed on how much Turquoise knew about sandwiches, while she knew literally nothing, aside from that you can eat it._

 _"Well... uh... take a look yourself! Not literally, let it be a surprise! Just eat it!" Amber said._

 _"..Okay!" Turquoise took a bite of the sandwich. It was a ham, peanut butter, jelly, cheese, and mayonnaise all in one._

 _"I love it!" Turquoise said. Amber smiled._

 _"..Knew you'd like it.." Amber said. They both giggled together. They leaned into each other and hugged, then suddenly-_

"Jade, we're back!" a voice said. Jade jumped up all of the sudden.

"Oh, Steven! Hey.." Jade said.

"Hi! We bubbled a gem monster!" Steven said.

 _Glad I didn't go,_ Jade thought. Amethyst grabbed chips and went to her room, munching on the crunchy chips.

"Well, I heard there was another, gem monster on the loose, so I'm gonna go take care of that." Garnet warped out of the Temple.

Steven sat on the couch. Connie burst through the door.

"Hey Pearl, hey Steven!" Connie said, with a sword in her hand, formally dressed.

"Oh, Connie, you're just in time for practice!" Pearl said.

"Yep! Left a little early this time.." Connie said.

"Yay! Hi, Connie!" Steven hugged Connie.

"Hey.. well, looks like it's time for practice.. bye Steven!" Connie said, walking to the Warp Pad.

"Aw, can I come?" Steven asked.

"Steven, this is a little dangerous for you.. it's a big lesson!" Pearl made an excuse for him not to come.

"Aw... I can deal with dangerous stuff!" Steven said.

"Well... just stay.." Pearl said.

"Aw... bye." Steven waved.

"Bye, Steven!" Connie said.

"Goodbye, for now." They warped away to the Sky Arena. It was really quiet in the Temple, aside from the crying of those weird food. Just listening to those poor things made Jade cry.

"Next time on Crying Breakfast Friends!" the TV said.

Steven sat on his bed, really bored. He searched for the next episode of Crying Breakfast Friends. There was none yet.

"Awwww... when's the next episode gonna be out?" Steven wondered. It wasn't coming out for another two weeks. Jade sat there daydreaming... again. She finally got out of her daydreaming state after about 30 minutes. Steven was sleeping on his bed. Jade felt her wings ache.

"Uh... Steven? I'm.. gonna go for a fly. It'll be about 15 minutes.." Jade said.

"Ooh! A fly? Can I come?!" Steven asked. Jade stared.

"Um... if I drop you, you'll probably.. 'die'..." Jade said.

"Then don't drop me!" Steven said.

"But, I know that I will, I'm.. not a stable flyer," Jade said.

"Well.. you care about me, so I'm sure nothing bad can happen, right?" Steven asked.

"...Fine." Jade walked to the door, opened it, went outside and spread her wings.

"Just.. hop on my back. I don't think I'll drop you that way.." Jade said.

 _I hope,_ she thought.

Steven hopped on her back.

"Ready?" Jade asked.

"Ready!" Steven said, excited.

"Alright..." Jade took off slowly. She lightly flapped her wings, making sure that Steven didn't fall.

"..What's with the crowd of people?" Jade asked.

"Oh, those are just Sour Cream, Buck Dewey, Jenny, and Lars! They're the 'cool kids'," Steven said.

"Oh... 4 people seem like a crowd to me..." Jade kept flying.

"..Man. You really don't like socializing.." Steven said.

"Hey, what's that giant red house?" Jade asked.

"That's the barn! All sorts of weird stuff happens there!" Steven said. Then out of nowhere, there was an explosion. Jade continued flying. She flew through the forest.

 _This sure reminds me of a certain place doesn't it_ , Jade thought.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Steven asked.

"Nothing much..." Jade said.

"Oh.. isn't the forest amazing?" Steven asked.

"Yeah..." Jade said.

 _Not as amazing as the Enchanted Forest_ , Jade thought. The sun was starting to set and the horizon glowed a bright pink...ish.

"Isn't the sunset pretty?" Steven asked.

"...Sure. ..Pretty." Jade stopped flying.

"Why'd you stop?" Steven asked.

"To enjoy the sunset, ...right?" Jade asked.

"Right," Steven said. They floated there, looking at the sunset, until it was dark.

"...Wow. This planet is so cool.." Jade said.

"Yeah!" Steven said.

"..I think we should head back," Steven said.

"Aw, okay.." Jade flew to the temple. The door was already open, so she just flew in.

 _Today was a good day, wasn't it,_ Jade thought.

 _ **It indeed was.**_


	6. Legend Of The Enchanted Forest

A Friendly Fusion, A Steven Universe Fanfiction Written by Jada Scott Part 6- Legend of the Enchanted Forest

Jade was introduced to "books" by Steven a couple days ago. She found some pretty interesting, others rather boring. In fact, Steven told her, that she's not much of a reader. She found most books boring and only found 2 interesting; "The Enchanted Forest" and "Human History". So, naturally Jade sat there, reading about the Enchanted Forest, though she knew everything about the forest itself, she liked to see what humans thought of the "legend." Silly humans, Jade thought. They don't know that it's not a legend.  
Jade kept reading.. she was also eating a sandwich, with a glass of milk. Steven came in. Man, Steven thought. She really has become more of a human already! Jade looked up from the book. "Oh, hey Steven. Just reading.." Jade said. "Cool!" Steven sat down next to Jade. "The Enchanted Forest?" Steven asked. "Why did you choose that legend? Ooh, is it because it's green?" Steven wondered. "Nah... it's.. kind of interesting, actually!" Jade kept reading. "Yeah.. also, what kind of sandwich did you get?" Steven asked. "Ham," Jade said. "...Just ham?"  
"Yeeep." Jade kept reading.  
Suddenly, the Warp Pad glowed.  
"Steven, we need you to come on this mission, something terrible is happening!" Pearl said. "Oh.. well, Jade, I'll see you later, have fun reading!" Steven waved.  
Jade smiled.  
"I will!"  
About 10 minutes passed, as Jade sat there, bored out of her mind. She could've just daydreamed, but she'd already done that 7 times today in the past 3 hours. The sun gleamed through the door onto the couch, shining on the book "The Enchanted Forest." Jade looked at it.  
"Hm... it wouldn't hurt to take a little... forest adventure, would it...?" Jade mumbled. Jade spread her wings and headed for the door. "Here we come, Enchanted Forest... here we come!" Jade flew off... she eventually flew back, 4 seconds later, to close the door. ...Now she flew off! Jade recalled the memories she and Steven had flying around this place. It was cool, but there was one place she wanted to visit, and it wasn't gonna visit itself.  
She flew for about 15 more minutes (it was very far away), but it was worth it, by the sights she saw. She looked around. "Man.. when did this place git so rekt?" Jade asked to herself. (XDDD) There were broken down trees, sticks and twigs were everywhere, and in all, this place was a green mess! "Wonder if the war caused this...?" Jade wondered. She decided to fly around, and re-explore the now-broken down place. "Maybe I can piece it back together the way it used to be?" Jade asked. "But I might need two..." Jade said. She glowed white, and split into Amber and Turquoise. "Amber, you should try... I don't know, getting rid of the debris?" Turquoise gave an order.  
"B-but how?" Amber asked. "Not like I c-can burn it..." "Well, um... put it in the ocean?" Turquoise didn't know.  
"No! That would hurt the lifeforms of the ocean! It's unhealthy for them!" Amber yelled. "Huh. Whatever, you can help me put the trees back together." Turquoise flew to a tree, and Amber followed.  
"Uhhh... do you really think we can put this whole thing back together...? The Enchanted Forest is huge, right?" Amber asked.  
"Yeah. But I've managed to put it back together once... except I had the help of Tanzanite's levitation..." Turquoise lifted a tree up, and struggled. Amber helped. They lifted a tree up and balanced it on the trunk of the tree, only for it to fall down again in a few seconds.  
"Yeah, but it still fell back down. Maybe Steven's healing powers can help us?" "Ugh. No way a thing of spit will heal an ENTIRE forest. This place is huge!" Turquoise said.  
"Um... sh-should we get the help of the gems to put this back together? I.. don't think it's gonna stay..." Amber worried. Just then, it fell back down, causing Amber to yelp. Turquoise sighed. "Maybe.." Turquoise flew around, looking at the one place she adored back in the Rebellion. It was a perfect hiding spot, because of all the trees. She even talked with Amber there, after the Rebellion. I just can't believe it's destroyed so bad, Turquoise thought. Amber and Turquoise flew around at the familiar forest they once loved. It was destroyed now, unfortunately. There was even the treehouse they build together. They called it "The Gemtastic Treehouse." They both flew inside. It was exactly how they left it. Turquoise flew inside, and almost teared up at the precious memories that came back to her from after the Rebellion. Amber flew inside. They still had their carpet in the shape of a heart. The heart was half orange, half turquoise. Vines were also surrounding the walls. It had fancy wallpapers, a table, and a paper that said "Best Friends." It included The Diamond Warriors, of course. They wouldn't forget the one group they were once a part of. 'Best Friends: Cinnabar, Tourmaline, Aquamarine, and Tanzanite' was what the paper had on it. She missed them, and wondered where they were on HomeWorld. Amber looked at it and started to tear up at the seperation between them and Turquoise sighed. "I remember the disaster like it was yesterday..."  
HomeWorld was just as ready as the Crystal Gems to fight. The Diamond Warriors, Amber, Turquoise, Cinnabar, Tourmaline, Aquamarine, and Tanzanite, all had their weapons out. Amber stood off to the side with Twinkle prepared to fight. Tanzanite also stood off to the side (he wasn't one for fighting, but he did have his hand raised, ready to perform telekenisis from his gem). Then, suddenly, they attacked and slashed at each other with each of their weapons. Twinkle tried to blind the Crystal Gems with her Sand Attack, but the CGs were good at dodging. "Just give up! There's no use in fighting..." Rose tried to convince them, but they didn't listen. "I guess we don't have a choice..." Rose pulled out a pink canon that, ironicly, had roses on it. She fired. Twinkle pushed Amber and Turquoise out of the way, only for the Diamond Warriors to be blasted out into space. Amber and Turquoise never saw them again, and they missed them. Very badly.

Amber sighed. "...I think we should.. just go back to the Temple. Besides, the Gems might be back, and we can ask them what happened, and maybe even ask for their help on repairing this place.." Amber said gloomly. "Yeah.. you're right." They fused back into Jade and they flew back to the Temple.


End file.
